criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Grimmes
Sandy Grimmes was the victim in Burying the Hatchet (Case #53). Profile Sandy was a social worker who started working in the Aloki Settlement at some point in her life. She was a blonde woman with neck-lengthed hair and often wore a black overcoat and a purple blouse underneath it. She also wore a name tag with her name on it on the right side of her coat. Murder Details Sandy was found mutilated and had both of her hands chopped off before being tied to a post in the Aloki Settlement to be left for dead. After her body was found, it was immediately sent to the Coroner, Nathan, for autopsy. Upon autopsy, Nathan could prove that Sandy died from blood loss due to the savage removal of her hands. The particular method of execution was a well known punishment for incorrigible thieves in many Native American cultures, such as the Aloki Indians. Nathan also came across the cigarette burns on Sandy's chest, which confirmed that the killer was a smoker. Killer and Motives The killer was an Aloki Indian named Shanaya Peota. Sandy was a social worker, and she had to make changes in the Aloki settlement. But Shanaya hated her, because after Shanaya and her husband, Delsin Peota, got divorced, Sandy had an affair with him, and Sandy also sent Shanaya's kids to foster care. Shanaya did not want to submit to Grimsborough's law, and told the team that what she did was right while she was being handcuffed. She knew what she had to do, so when Sandy arrived for an appointment with another Aloki called Keanu Ashokan, she jumped at Sandy and tied her to the pole which could be found in the Aloki settlement. Shanaya then hacked off Sandy's hands with an Indian hatchet she stole from Grim Gas, Ron Riggs' gas station. At court, Shanaya was proud of committing the murder because of Sandy's crimes. Shanaya said that she was a happy Aloki wife until Sandy started working in the Aloki Settlement. When she arrived, she made Shanaya the laughing stock of the Aloki community. And, she also said that it was not the first time that this had happened to the Aloki Indians since Sandy's ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, stole Shanaya's ancestor, Keme Peota's love interest from him back in 1643. And now that Sandy was murdered, Shanaya and Keme had been avenged. Shanaya was sentenced to life imprisonment for the pitiless murder of Sandy Grimmes. Officer Jones said that the team should thank Anakee for her willingness to help them and to guide them to the truth. He then concluded that the communities would accomplish a great job if they worked together. Case Appearances *Burying the Hatchet (Case #53) VB53_(Clearer_Version).jpg|Sandy's body. 53 jail shanaya.png|Shanaya Peota, Sandy's killer. Silence! I Kill You!.jpg|The threat message Delsin Peota sent to Sandy. Foster care, the place where Sandy sent Delsin and Shanaya's kids away..jpg|Foster care, the place where Sandy sent Delsin and Shanaya's kids away. A totem pole wing Sandy drew her name with Delsin like what her ancestor, Solomon, did with his love interest, Inaya.jpg|A totem pole wing in which Sandy wrote her name with Delsin, just like what her ancestor, Solomon, did with his love interest, Inaya, back in 1643. Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters